Terms and Conditions
by waterter0
Summary: When Harry Potter is sprung from captivity, he must fulfill the prophecy and finally end Voldermort's rein of terror. Cliche's may ensue so proceed with caution. Harry/Daphne Rated M for language and sexual references.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter cause i'd be loaded with moneys and with a severe substance abuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Fault in the Line<strong>

"I know i'm not supposed too, but it feels sooo good."

"Stop it. It's making that squelching noise."

"That's because there is a surplus of fluid."

"I said stop."

I continued to rub.

"Sto- " My moan of pleasure cut her off.

"Stop it."

"Make me," The slap resounded throughout the barren room and I felt the side of my face burn. I slid my hand away from my eye and blinked up at her, taking a few seconds to allow my eye refocus on her. "Bit of a dick move."

She glared down at me, all blue eyes and thick lashes. Her blonde hair framed her face and tumbled down, curling slightly at the ends. She had forgone the standard robes and was wearing a grey shirt with dark green jeans.

"Nice outfit, bit on the informal side don't you think." I said.

"I will slap you again," she replied. "The color doesn't quite match with both cheeks," she grabbed my arm and forced it back into the straps that held my semi naked form. "Bellatrix is on her way," she said, pulling the straps hard against my wrist. "Try not to antagonize her too much."

I scoffed. "I can't help it, my face seems to offend her, but I think she finds torture a turn on,"

"Nice," she smiled. "You could do much worse,"

"I don't know, I'm just waiting for the right one. You know what I mean?" I asked her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah," She said tightening the other straps.

I laughed. "I thought you would. You look like you haven't been laid in over a year."

She raised one slender eyebrow. "That's pretty rich coming from you, since you've been in this cell for nearly four years. I'm beginning to think that somethings defective down there, or that you've began to enjoy being by yourself a little too much."

I sent her a questioning look. "So is that a no on the sex?"

"That is none of your business. But I hear Bellatrix hasn't had any in quite a while. I would suggest you move now before someone take advantage of the situation." I laughed in response. The straps did not allow for any movement, so I had to be content with shaking my head in disgust. "You're laughing now but that window is closing and before you know it she'll be married with three kids."

"I would rather stand on a lego than even think about that,"

She frowned. "Lego?"

I sighed in exasperation. This happened a lot when I talked to her. Most of my references flew right over her head and all I could think was that I wouldn't be able to use that joke for at least a month and also that it was a waste of a good joke. Any self respecting muggle would have been bent over howling at the sheer wit. Okay, probably not howling but the joke deserves a chuckle or a moderate snicker of amusement.

"It's kind of like a brick but made for children," I said after a pause, nodding to myself.

"A brick but for children? Sounds like a relatively safe toy," she said sarcastically. "I'm assuming that it is a toy and not just a cruel method of getting them to shut up?"

"Of course it's a toy. I said sort of like a br- "

"No you didn't." She interrupted, flipping her hair over her shoulder so that she could get a better look at the strap.

Damn. That was pretty hot.

"You'll find that I did."

"You'll find that you didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

She opened her mouth, probably to scold me, when a sharp rap interrupted her. The corners of her mouth tightened but she turned and took her wand out.

"Daphne," I whispered. She turned to look at me. I struggled to find the words and she cast her eyes down. A swish of her wand caused the door to dissolve and Bellatrix stepped in, twirling her knife. She allowed Daphne to step past her and the door materialized.

"Ready Potter?"

* * *

><p>Daphne swept down the corridor, already covering several meters, before his muted screams reached her. She shivered violently before hurrying away.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Bellatrix had finished her daily ritual which, for future reference, included a knife and an unwilling participant to go along with a her perverse need for suffering. She had a knife, a perverse need and I, unfortunately, was the unwilling participant. You'd think that four years might sate her appetite but she was a stubborn one. Always coming back for more.<p>

A lantern hung over the slab that I was tied down on. Normally, Daphne would come back and untie me but for some reason she hasn't.

Probably got lost on the way, I've heard quite a bit about the labyrinth that is the headquarters for the Death Eaters. Tom, obviously, couldn't keep Malfoy Manor. It wasn't exactly a fort and after the Battle for Hogwarts the Manor had been stormed and burnt down by the rebels. Voldemort hadn't died in the fire but a couple of death eaters had burnt their sleeves trying to apparate out. Still it was worth the trouble. The Order of the Phoenix had been able to secure the Malfoy wealth or at least a partial amount. Still it was substantial and had funded their projects for quite a while. Apparently Lucius had been conflicted about sharing his gold with the Dark Lord.

Daphne had kept me well informed while I was held captive. She had several questions of her own to ask me, specifically about how I had been captured but a swift subject change had ensured that it remained my secret. Shame was a powerful motive.

The light illuminated the rest of the room although there was little to be illuminated but it did have some benefits.

I looked through the light, admiring the particles that floated around.

Dust. Yea old particle. Why doth thee whirl and twirl so heavenly? Thy curves doth beckon the eye to gaze upon its beauty, beauty that most take for granted. But, it begs the question, what is dust? Buckle up children, we're going to take a one way trip through knowledge avenue and straight into blown mind square. Dust is, in fact, mostly made up human cells. Dead skin that has come from a living person and then floats around, just waiting to be breathed in by some poor unsuspecting fellow.

Disgusting.

The fact that I am now breathing in Bellatrix is quite traumatizing.

But if you were stuck in a confined room with some foxy woman then feel free to lean in and take a quick gulp of her dead skin riddled air and no it wouldn't be weird if you swirled the air around in your mouth- to get the full benefit of the situation.

In fact recent study shows that women/men actively encourage strangers to invade their personal space and begin sucking in air.

We've all been there and to give into such base desires may or may not be a sin (refer to your local church/mosque e.c.t.) and if you can go aren't a god fearing man/woman/other than you can go fuck yourself you atheist asshole. I bid you good day and may you forever burn in hell sir/madam/sirdam?/alien?

I jest of course.

But seriously pull your self together and choose a religion. There are plenty out there.

A knock on the door alerted me to a presence and my head swiveled around to look. Bellatrix strode in her ever-present knife twirling around in her hand. She smiled sadistically and without any warning plunged the blade between my ribs. I gasped in pain, looking down as blood poured out. I struggled weakly against the straps, my head was spinning. I shivered as a foreign old replaced the familiar heat. The sharp pain of the blade digging into me has agony and I let out a strangled scream.

I looked up. Bellatrix seemed to be saying something but I couldn't understand the words. I saw her hand move across my face and she moved in close. She whispered something and climbed onto the stone slab that held me down, straddling my hips, her face uncomfortably close to mine. Her violet eyes glimmered and I saw her bring a hand up towards her. It was coated with my blood.

Her tongue lapped up the blood. Bile rose to my throat.

She giggled. The cold was spreading and a tremor ran through me.

The pain was beginning to dim. My head lolled back but Bellatrix pulled it close, her hands and lips were stained red with my blood. Another giggle and she pressed her lips hard against mine. Revulsion bought slight clarity and I wrenched my face out of her grip.

She laughed this time and licked the side of my face. I was losing control over my body but I could feel the pressure of her hips grinding on mine. I groaned, trying to throw her off. I thought back to my conversation with Daphne and almost laughed at the irony.

The cold had settled in now and my vision dimmed slowly- bit by bit like a candle flickering. Another gasp and...I died.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a sort of plot for this but im not sure whether or not to continue with the story. so review and let me know if you want more. <strong>

**yours faithfully (sincerely?)**

**me**

me


End file.
